Dancing Dreams
by i'm the girl you can't shut up
Summary: Audrey spends her time with books, music, and family. When she heads to Kellerman's with all three, what'll happen when dancing, a guy, and friends enter the picture?
1. Bellbottom Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own but I DO own what I do, okay?  
  
A/N: Yeah, okay, I'll admit that the main guy in this story is one of my dream guys. That's what I LOVE about writing. I get to be the main character girl and them look like me and do w/e I want with w/e guy I want. hehehe. okay, on with the story.  
  
Dirty Dancing II. er, III  
  
Wild Nights! Wild Nights! were I with thee  
  
Wild Nights would be our luxury.  
Futile the winds to a heart in port, Gone with the compass  
  
Gone with the chart--Rowing in Eden  
Ah the Sea! Might I but moor-- Tonight in thee  
  
~Emily Dickinson~  
  
"Mom, should I bring this in too?" asked Vivien Natalie Heighton, age thirteen and looks like a curvy supermodel, holding up yet another bathing suit.  
  
Her sister, Audrey Elizabeth, who's seventeen and looked plain and had a body like her sister's (and her mother's) but more tame, sighed at the thought. She always disguised her figure so she looked like a little girl. Their little brother, Clark Frank, age nine, just kept listening to his CD player. They had just pulled up to a place near the Catskill Mountains called Kellerman's.  
  
"You're bringing five in already. You don't need another," her mother, Victoria, replied.  
  
"Oh no!!! I left my favorite bellbottoms at home!!!" she whined.  
  
"Will ya shut up already?" asked Audrey hypothetically.  
  
"Bambina, don't say shut up," her father, Edward, told her.  
  
"Sorry Daddy, but she just won't be quiet about her stupid clothes. It's not a tragedy."  
  
"That's true. It's not a tragedy."  
  
"Daddy! Why do always take her side?" whined Vivien.  
  
"I don't. She's just right on this one."  
  
"Everybody got their things to take to the cabin?" asked Victoria.  
  
There was an affirmative with everybody. The manager of everything, Neil Kellerman, came up to the family and greeted them. Clark turned off his CD player and had his headphones hang around his neck.  
  
"The Heightons! How are you all?"  
  
"We're all fine. How are all of you?" asked Clark slowly and sarcastically. Neil didn't get it. The two sisters started giggling. Their father nudged them and they abruptly stopped.  
  
"Umm, well, all the staff here are doing fine, and because of your parents, I'm not dead," said Neil smiling. "Do you need help with your stuff?"  
  
He immediately called over a boy with light-ish skin, brown-gray eyes, and dirty blonde hair named Jack. Audrey and Vivien both smiled at him, their dark brown eyes like their maternal grandmother's twinkling.  
  
"Nah, we got it. Thanks though," replied Victoria.  
  
"Okay. You know, there are dance lessons in a half an hour and there are games in the east lobby if you're interested."  
  
"We wouldn't want Edward to overdue it. This is his first real vacation in seven years," said Victoria.  
  
"What kind of dance?" asked Audrey. She was always interested in dancing. Or at least watching people dance. She sucked at it, especially ballroom. She stunk at ballroom.  
  
"It's classic foxtrot and meringue. There are other classes for ballroom, mambo, and some modern dances. At shows, the dance people do classics, mostly slow ballroom. You should go see them"  
  
"Can we? I wanna take classes and see the shows," rambled Vivien.  
  
"And at the end of the year, there's a talent show. You all should be in it."  
  
"Ooh! How fun!" Just then, a young man that looked sort of like Neil but different hair color (whitish blonde) and almost albino-looking too with his extremely pale blue eyes that were almost white.  
  
"And this is my nephew, Charles. He's about your age, Vivien."  
  
"Hi, Charles," said Vivien shyly.  
  
Charles responded with a hello and a smile to her. Another boy came up that looked like him too. His name was Darren. He turned out to be his brother and he was of Audrey's age.  
  
Audrey internally thought, Please don't Daddy. Don't force us together. He's not as good as you.  
  
However, her father didn't read her mind. Instead, he promised her to him for a whole array of dances that night.  
  
Audrey thought, Okay, if this is what Daddy wants, then it's for the best. She put on a smile and dreaded what was to come. Little did she know that what was to come was not as bad as she thought. 


	2. From Clumsy to Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own but I DO own what I do, okay?  
  
A/N: Yeah, okay, I'll admit that the main guy in this story is one of my dream guys. That's what I LOVE about writing. I get to be the main character girl and them look like me and do w/e I want with w/e guy I want. hehehe. okay, on with the story.  
  
"Do I have to go? I'm only nine. There's no point," Clark said.  
  
"Yes, you do," Victoria replied.  
  
But do I have to? thought Bambina.  
  
"Why?" Clark whined, interrupting his sister's thoughts.  
  
"Because I'm your mother and I'm half of the head of this family and I say so. Clark, just go and get dressed."  
  
The family had just gotten back from dance classes, playing games, and more family-friendly activities. They all found out that they weren't the only family there. There were many families that were like theirs.  
  
Bambina's mother took her back to her room that she shared with her sister and all the girls helped eachother get ready. Victoria was wearing a red dress which made her figure look less curvaceous than it was; Vivien wore a blue dress that made her look older than she was, around sixteen; Audrey, or Bambina, wore a pink dress and her mother's big black sweater the she always wore.  
  
The family moved on to the huge gazebo where the dance was being held. Vivien talked to their mother and left to go find Charles Sherman, Neil's nephew. Audrey stayed with her parents as long as she could before Darren found her. Then she had to go and dance with him. She wasn't doing very well but she didn't care. She didn't like him much anyways, even if her father did like the guy. After awhile, two dancers that were hired started to dance. Audrey Bambina watched them in awe.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked.  
  
"They're the dancers. They're here to promote dance lessons."  
  
The tanned guy with the deep yet bright blue eyes and medium brown hair and a muscular yet gentle build dipped the skinny-as-a- stick dirty-blonde haired girl.  
  
"What're their names?"  
  
"Molly and Jesse, " Darren answered. He looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"I dunno. I just was thinking. And I thought maybe I'd meet them or something. I need to meet some people around here, don't you think?"  
  
"Not them. Just stay with me. I'll introduce you to the waiters. You'll get along better with them. They're mostly all from your class."  
  
Class? thought Audrey. What does that have to do with anything? Daddy wouldn't care. Would he?  
  
The dancers broke up and danced with other people. The amazing looking guy introduced himself to Audrey while Darren was getting her a soda. Audrey responded with a smile.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. I'm not all that great at it," she responded.  
  
"Well, I have to dance with someone or I'll probably be fired. So, wanna dance?"  
  
Audrey shrugged, "Only if you don't mind being stepped on."  
  
He held her hand and put the other on her waist. After a minute, Jesse started to talk to her. "You stepped on my foot."  
  
Bambina flushed. "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
He took her arms and put them around his neck. He put his other hand on her waist. "I'm going to teach you how to do this correctly by the end of this dance. Now, close your eyes, follow my lead, and listen to the beat." Audrey did as she was told and yet stepped on his foot again. She started apologizing profusely. "Relax. Do what I said and relax." Audrey did it for the rest of the dance and this time didn't hurt him.  
  
"I didn't injure anybody! I danced and didn't injure anybody!"  
  
"Good. Maybe you should take lessons. After awhile, you'll get it."  
  
"Whatever. I suck. It takes me forever to learn a dance."  
  
"Not tonight." Audrey looked at him as he left to do the next dance. She couldn't stop smiling. Darren came over and shoved her her Sprite.  
  
"What is up with you? Why did you dance with him?"  
  
"Why did you shove the drink to me?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I danced with him because he asked. It's a free country, remember?"  
  
"Don't ever dance with him again."  
  
Audrey stared at him, not believing that he had just ordered her around. "I'm going to go on that note."  
  
Audrey walked away and found her parents. She started talking to them and telling them how bossy and demanding Darren was being. Her father told her he'd talk to him. Her mother told her to stay away from him. When her sister was quizzed by their mother on how his brother was treating her, she said that he was being a gentleman and not to worry.  
  
Later on, around nine thirty, the family left and Clark went to bed. The girls' parents stayed up and read.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I'm taking a walk. Okay?" asked Audrey.  
  
"Sure Bambina," answered her father.  
  
"It's cold, wear a sweater. And let your hair down," said her mother.  
  
"Okay Mum."  
  
Audrey let her black-and-brown curly hair, like her mother's, down from her ponytail. She also had brown eyes, also like her mother's. Victoria's hair was past the shoulder. Vivien had straight brownish-red hair like her father's mother with green eyes like her father's, which Clark also has. Clark had black spiky hair with bleach- blonde tips. Edward had light brown hair. Audrey grabbed her mother's big black sweater and left the cabin. Her father told her to be back by ten thirty.  
  
While Audrey was walking, she came upon a big building with music blaring the song 'Murder She Wrote'. It was in the workers' quarter of the grounds. She decided to go exploring and go up to the loud establishment. While she was getting there she ran into Jack, who was holding eight two-liter bottles of Coke and Diet Coke.  
  
"What's up there?" she asked after she took half of the number of bottles and carried them up the stairs.  
  
"You can't go up there," replied Jack hurriedly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why don't you just go back? I saw you with the boss's nephew." Audrey's mind rushed back to The Jerk's attitude. She gave the Cokes back to Jack and began stroll away.  
  
"Wait." Audrey turned back around. "Take these?" Audrey took the bottles again and followed him up the stairs. Along the way he told her, "This place has to be kept a secret."  
  
"Okay. What do you all do here?" They were almost to the entrance by this time.  
  
"You'll see." He pushed the doors open with his back and almost dropped the sodas. Audrey was shocked at what she saw. 


	3. The Grind

Disclaimer: I own things but I don't own things. Ya know the drift.  
  
A/N: I want to thank datastwistergal and Leah Day for the raves. You guys have inspired me to post more. And there's A LOT more I'm taking my time posting at least 2 chappies at a time tho. Please R&R everybody and no flames. I don't like fire.  
  
Bodies pushing against eachother in a new form of Salsa. Jack helped pull Audrey through the crowd. They set down the bottles on a table that had tons of food on it, including three watermelons. Watermelons? It would be funny to say 'I carried a watermelon', Audrey thought among other things. She still was shocked looking at the people and their actions. After a very small amount of time, the boy from the dance came over.  
  
"What's she doin' here?" he asked Jack, obviously drunk.  
  
"She came here with me," Jack responded. "Dude, you need to lighten up on the drinking."  
  
"No I don't." Jesse eventually walked away, his hand holding a beer.  
  
"Does he drink much?" asked Audrey, a bit alarmed.  
  
"No, not until a week ago," replied Jack.  
  
"What happened a week ago?"  
  
"Nothing for me to tell you."  
  
After a couple of songs, Jesse came back over and took Audrey's hand and led her to the dance floor. She stared back at Jack and he shrugged as if he couldn't do anything. For her to just go along with it. When they ended up in the off-center of the floor, Jesse stopped and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing, Jesse?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Teaching you to dance."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Why not? You want to learn dances. Consider this your first and free lesson."  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"I'm being nice."  
  
"Only because you're drunk."  
  
"Just let me show you how to dance before this song's over."  
  
Audrey barely had time to agree, like she was going to, because he put one of his hands on her hip and the other on her back and dipped her, slowly. Audrey was shocked at her lesson so far. Jesse pressed up against her and instructed her on how to move in tune with his body. She did as she was told, and by the end of the song, she had it down. He smiled and bowed to her. She laughingly, still knowing he was completely wasted, curtsied back. Then, she handed him two aspirin that she had in a bottle inside one of the pockets of the sweater she had on.  
  
She got close to his ear as she said, "Put these somewhere safe, like in your pocket. Take them tomorrow morning, drink lots of water, and rest. A lot. Thanks for the lesson." Jack came up to her, took her hand, and led her back to the table.  
  
"Want anything?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, that's okay," Audrey replied.  
  
"You did great out there." Jack indicated the dance floor that Jesse and Molly were dancing on at the present time. "They look so much like a couple, don't they?"  
  
Audrey was surprised. "They're not together?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Hey, Bambina, that means 'Baby', right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyways, why'd you have that aspirin with you?"  
  
"I'm prone to migraines. It's purposively genetic."  
  
"Ah, gotcha. Wanna dance?"  
  
"Actually, I better be going. I have to get back to the cabin soon. Maybe some other time, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye. Thanks for everything."  
  
Audrey left and went back to the cabin, answering her parent's questions about where she was with 'I was just checking out the grounds,' so she could tell the truth and not blab at the same time. She went straight to bed, in a room she shared with her sister, after putting on her pajamas and ended up dreaming about dancing. And being a star on Broadway. 


	4. Oh Please No!

Disclaimer: I own things but I don't own things. Ya know the drift.  
  
A/N: I want to thank datastwistergal and Leah Day for the raves. You guys have inspired me to post more. And there's A LOT more I'm taking my time posting at least 2 chappies at a time tho. Please R&R everybody and no flames. I don't like fire.  
  
"Vivien, are you ready yet?" yelled Edward to his middle kid, who was running water in the bathroom and had the door locked.  
  
"Dad, let her be. She'll be done soon," said Audrey, who was still smiling because of the dance last night and her dreams.  
  
"Think I'm being too demanding?"  
  
"A little. She needs to be able to take her own time."  
  
"I've told him that for years," said Victoria, making sure Clark was ready.  
  
"Mom, are we eating here in Kellerman's or going out of Kellerman's?"  
  
"We're staying here. Why did you ask?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to know."  
  
"Ready!" shouted Vivien, bursting out of the bathroom with her arms held up, trying to be one of those models in the supplement clothes ads in the newspaper.  
  
They went to dinner and even though Audrey searched for any familiar faces, she couldn't find any. Elizabeth Erickson, one of Audrey's new friends, left with her family to eat at the nearest Steak 'n' Shake. Her mother was six months pregnant (with a boy) and was craving hamburgers. When her cravings weren't satisfied in a certain amount of time, things turned ugly. Elizabeth had some things in common with Audrey. They both listened to old music, country, and some modern. They were both named after they're mother's favorite fifties movie stars (Audrey Hepburn and Elizabeth Taylor) and their fathers both wanted to name them a family name (Audrey would be Meg and Elizabeth, Jessica) yet their mothers said that if the fathers wanted to name them, they could carry the babies for nine months and then go into labor. The girl's birthdays were only three days apart, Elizabeth being older. Then there was the subject of romance, which was one of the different things. Audrey had never been kissed and would often dream of a man that would be as great as her father and look like Oliver James. Elizabeth had her first kiss when she was in the seventh grade and wanted Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer minus the whole vampire thing. And looks were different too. Elizabeth had blonde, straight hair that was in a bob and Audrey had dark hair in curls that bounced a lot and was shoulder- length. Popularity was the same for both girls though. They were friends with many, but not all and they were neutral in the category. For sports, Liz played some volleyball and ran. Audrey did sit ups and used to play soccer. They both liked to do rock climbing (on the Galayans wall), work out at Curves, and walked. Liz had a crush on a guest and thought Audrey liked Darren. But Audrey had a different idea.  
  
"Bambina, come on, we don't want to be late," said Victoria, practically pushing Audrey out the door. "No sweater this time?"  
  
"No. It's really hot outside."  
  
"I'm glad you're still wearing your necklace." Audrey's mother indicated the simple silver chain with a heart locket on it that had been her mother's. They never had been able to open it though, to see what was inside.  
  
"I never take it off."  
  
..A little while later, they were at the restaurant. Darren came over to the table and was invited to sit with him, an offer which he accepted graciously. So did Charles when he was invited. The invitations came from Edward. Audrey sighed and then groaned inwardly. She'd rather be dancing right now, even though she sucked at it. She thought of how shy she was and how sweet Jack was. She was off daydreaming when Darren mentioned that there would be a dance coming up. Audrey was caught by the words 'dance'.  
  
"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Audrey asked, sitting up straight.  
  
"There's going to be a dance tonight again, at the large west gazebo."  
  
"Oh really? That sounds like fun. Daddy, can Vivien and I go?"  
  
"Only if you get back by eleven forty-five," replied Edward.  
  
"Okay. Done. Promised."  
  
"I didn't know that you wanted to dance with me so badly," said Darren.  
  
'I don't,' thought Audrey. "Umm, Mom, will you order me breakfast? I need to get something from the cabin."  
  
"Sure, Sweetie," said her mother.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" asked Darren.  
  
"No, I can go alone," said Audrey, getting up and leaving. She didn't need anything from the cabin. She needed to get away from Darren. He was pretty much choking her, he was so close. As soon as Audrey was out of the eating place, she sighed, falling against the side of the building. Her eyelids shut and she breathed slowly so she wouldn't scream, something she's wanted to do since she saw Darren earlier that day.  
  
..Audrey felt someone come closer to her and she opened her eyes, then squinted because of the sun. She recognized the person almost immediately.  
  
"Hey Audrey," said the person.  
  
"Oh, hi Jack," Audrey replied.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Darren. I want to scream."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"Thought you could. So whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you actually."  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you're coming to the gazebo dance tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I am. Are you gonna be there?"  
  
"I hope so. If I am, will you save me a dance?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"What was your excuse for coming out here?"  
  
"That I had to get something out of the cabin."  
  
"A good one. Classic."  
  
..Audrey giggled. "Thank you."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go now. See you tonight." Jack started to walk away.  
  
"Jack, wait."  
  
..Jack turned around and said, "Yes?"  
  
"Is the dance hall thing going to be tonight?"  
  
"The Dirty Grind? Yeah, it's open every night. You coming?"  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Sure. It starts around ten so come around ten fifteen or something."  
  
"How about you take me there? I'll meet you near at the front of the worker's cabins."  
  
"Fine with me. Bye Hepburn."  
  
..Audrey smiled again and went back into the eatery. She walked over to her family and sat back down in her place at the table.  
  
"So, did you find what you were looking for?" asked Edward.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Audrey replied.  
  
"I ordered you a bagel and cream cheese," said Victoria.  
  
"Thanks," Audrey mumbled, daydreaming about the dance and mostly about Jesse. She thought he was arrogant but so very handsome and charming.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Darren.  
  
"Nothing," Audrey replied.  
  
"Sis, you were so zoned out," said Clark.  
  
"I was thinking about all the problems in America and how the president is trying his best to solve it."  
  
"That's my girl," said Edward.  
  
"Are those the dance people?" asked Vivien. Audrey quickly jerked her head to the direction Vivien was looking and inwardly smiled. It was Jesse. Not only Jesse but also Molly and Jack and some of the other dancing crew.  
  
"Wonder what they're doing here," said Darren. He watched as his uncle walked over and started talking to the group.  
  
..Audrey kept her eyes on Jesse. Even though he was a drunk who was arrogant and a pain. she looked at his eyes. The huge blue-green things, those were amazing. Deep, devilish eyes that smiled at fear. Audrey grinned, thinking of the dance they shared the night before. So what if he was an asshole? He was an asshole who had remarkable eyes with a talent for dancing. She caught herself in her thoughts and mildly shook her head, getting the idea out of it.  
  
"Audrey, who or what are you looking at?" asked Victoria.  
  
"Um, nothing special," replied Audrey. She felt horrible saying that. She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Bambina, what's wrong?" asked Edward.  
  
"Daddy, can we go see some movies while we're here?" intervened Vivien, on her sister's behalf.  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"What A Girl Wants, A Man Apart, Anger Management."  
  
"What A Girl Wants, yes. The others, I don't know."  
  
"All of them are a yes," said Victoria, correcting and overruling her husband.  
  
"She only wants to see Vin Diesel in A Man Apart for the possibility he might have his shirt off," said Clark.  
  
"So what? You wanted to see Crossroads for Brittney Spears," replied Audrey. (My little nephews like her and my lil bro and his friend who lives next door. ugh. See what I have to live with? lol)  
  
"That's different. I like her. She's pretty."  
  
"You only say that because you're a guy. Vin is a full out hottie. Brittney Spears is so five days ago, and she is sooo not cool nor p. Her outfits are okay and her voice is sooo computerized. Plus she's blech."  
  
"You only say that 'cause you're a girl."  
  
"Spears stinks. I don't know of any guys that like her still except for you. They're all hung up on other singers. Vin is hot and so not a fad!" interjected Vivien.  
  
"Only if you like muscles," said Darren, with his arms crossed and his back leaned against his chair.  
  
"Oh, we do!" exclaimed Vivien and Audrey at the same time, laughing.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Girls, let's not talk about this right now. Just eat so we can go swimming," said Edward.  
  
The girls did what they were told and they eventually finished. The two went to the cabin early and changed (in different rooms of course) (Vivien in a blue bikini and Audrey in a red and purple flower one piece). They went to the pool and the rest of their family came later. But until then, Audrey and Vivien talked and swam.  
  
"Viv, can you keep a secret that I've been dying to tell?" asked Audrey.  
  
"About you and a guy?" asked Vivian, ringing out her hair.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I saw you and Joey dancing."  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"Oh yeah, Jesse. You guys are sooo cute together. Total and utter chemistry."  
  
"Um, no. He's a drunk who's annoying. I was talking about Jack."  
  
"Jack's mine."  
  
"Amazingly, no, he's mine."  
  
"How can he be yours? Has he talked to you?"  
  
"Yes. Today, last night."  
  
"Today? When?. *gasp* When you left during breakfast! You went to see him!"  
  
"No, I went to get away from Darren. Jack came to find me and did."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you two going out?"  
  
"No. However, there's this dance place. oh never mind. You're too young."  
  
"I'm thirteen.!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Audrey, I swear I'll tell Daddy."  
  
"Fine, I'll take you with. But only once. After that, nothing."  
  
"Okay, fine. And I want Jack."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"One dance tonight at the party."  
  
"In the gazebo?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Three."  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Done." They shook hands and laughed. 


End file.
